


Sad Bois can be Assholes, too

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, He doesn't do anything that bad, He's just kinda a bitch, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Patton is insecure and mean to others about it, Unsympathetic Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Because sometimes depressed people hate themselves at others and wind up being the asshole





	Sad Bois can be Assholes, too

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop

“How do you do that?”

Deceit raised an eyebrow at Patton, folding his notebook closed.

“Do what, exactly?”

“Love yourself.”

Deceit chuckled. He tugged his gloves off to show his taloned and scaled hands, running them through his hair. He leaned back and thought for a moment.

“No one else was going to, so I took the initiative.”

The lie burned on his tongue like acid.

“That’s not true. What’s the real reason?”

Deceit smirked.

“Virgil and Remus needed a good role model. They needed proof that one of us darks could survive and thrive, so I learned how. I’d kill for my boys, learning how to take care of myself for their sake is nothing.”

Patton looked away, seeming disappointed with his answer.

“Patton… I know why you really asked. It’s going to be okay.  _ You’re  _ going to be okay. You’ll learn how to care for yourself in time. I can help-”

“You’re wrong. I just wanted to know how a monster like you could stand to look at yourself in the mirror every morning.”

Deceit felt the lie burning in his throat.

“Patton, please-”

“Stay away from me, you disgusting snake.”

Deceit sighed, watching Patton fume off back to his room.”

“Oh, little brother, what have you done to yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the brother thing is a headcanon that both Patton and Deceit are different parts of Morality and either formed separately but used to be close, or had a Creativity-esque split


End file.
